Take a Breath
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem sempre sabemos na hora certa o que realmente importa na vida. No entanto, sempre há esperança de que tenhamos tempo. Presente de Natal para Theka Tsukishiro. Leiam os avisos. Kardia e Degel.


**TAKE A BREATH**

**By ShiryuForever94  
**

**Kardia's POV**

Categoria: Slash (MxM) Kardia e Dégel, menção a Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Songfic (Russian Roulette – Rihanna), The Lost Canvas, DeathFic, POV (Kardia de Escorpião). **Presente de Amigo Secreto de Natal (NFF Forum) para Theka Tsukishiro**.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Nem sempre sabemos na hora certa o que realmente importa na vida. No entanto, sempre há esperança de que tenhamos tempo.

Beta-readers Nina Aioros e Akane Mitsuko

**OneShot**

Eu nunca prestei atenção em mulheres.

E, antes que os sorrisinhos imbecis comecem, nem em homens.

Eu nunca pensei em nada além de lutar e vencer, desde que fui trazido ao Santuário que é assim. Foi assim por todos os minutos.

Imaginem que namoros e mulheres seminuas não estivessem preenchendo meus pensamentos porque eu precisava sobreviver. Sem falar que não havia muitas amazonas e eu, sinceramente, nunca enxerguei uma companheira de milícia como mulher.

Alguns diriam que foi por falta de oportunidade. Quem saberia dizer ao certo?

Prefiro pensar que era melhor não me desviar do meu propósito em vida. Que, aliás, não fui eu quem escolheu...

Haveria uma guerra. Isso sempre nos foi dito. Fomos instruídos e cuidados para isso. Cada amanhecer, sob o controle e cuidado de nossos mentores, cada dia mais e mais...

Sem haver dúvida, sem haver escapatória nem argumentação possível de ser aceita.

Não é algo que se decide conscientemente ou que possamos mudar. Nós apenas somos quem somos, e passamos anos, desde a mais tenra infância, sabendo que seríamos apenas...

Gladiadores.

Foi incutida por baixo de minha pele, permeando meu sangue, quebrando meus ossos, apenas uma verdade: Atena é nossa deusa e por ela faremos qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa mesmo.

Esquecer a infância, esquecer o que é estar vivo e apenas lutar e treinar e estar pronto e de sobreaviso.

Não foi tão ruim, eu estava preparado para o treinamento árduo, para as dores musculares, para a solidão e para os ferimentos físicos e psicológicos.

Alguns estranham meu jeito de ser. Eu sou um ente psicótico e sei disso. Eu não tenho medo algum de admitir que tenho uma imensa vontade de morrer logo de uma vez e expulsar a agonia de não saber quando.

Eu gostaria de ao menos saber que posso escolher quando morrer.

Se meu coração não fosse doente.

Se eu não fosse um cavaleiro.

Se salvar a Terra não fosse essencial.

Se...

Eu me preparei para isso. Para todo o sangue, a perda dos amigos, as traições, os medos e o cheiro de morte.

Eu não tive medo. Não tive tempo para temer nem para me preocupar se haveria outro dia.

E então o momento finalmente estava chegando...

Mais e mais mortes, mais e mais ataques e eu vou lutar. Simplesmente porque foi tudo que me foi ensinado e que eu aprendi.

Não tive tempo para ter crises adolescentes e nem para duvidar de que minha existência é morte e destruição.

Não que eu seja um imbecil movido a músculos férreos e com o discernimento de um grão de poeira, muito longe disso tudo.

Desde bem novo tive aulas de filosofia, astronomia, matemática, línguas diversas, geografia...

Sou mais culto que muitos monges e isso é uma coisa incrível nestes anos.

Apenas creio que não estudei mais que...

Deixemos para lá, por enquanto. Não quero pensar muito nisso.

Nele...

Vamos voltar a um lugar mais confortável em minha mente. O treinamento. A vida inteira aprendendo que eu preciso e vou lutar. Até pensei um pouco mais sobre tudo isso. Eu tentei desviar meu foco, mas era mais doloroso e complexo do que eu pensava.

Há refúgios mentais para pessoas como eu, que sabem que algo não está tão bem, mas jamais admitiremos.

Nunca fui normal. Sarcástico demais algumas vezes e irritante ao extremo em outras.

E mesmo sendo do jeito que eu sou, ele...

Droga.

Não quero falar nisso.

Eu não quero sofrer mais do que já estou sofrendo pensando que talvez...

Eu preciso me concentrar e lutar com esse maldito Kyoto infernal de sorriso maníaco e cosmo negro.

O nome dele é Radamanthys de Wyvern e eu tenho certeza que ele vai me matar. Eu só queria...

Não. Não há nada que ninguém possa fazer. É o que nós somos... Lutar e vencer, ou morrer. Não é simples? Eu vou dar a suprema honra a ele. Eu vou morrer por conta desse ser do inferno. Há um brilho dourado ensandecido que me atrai e me faz temer.

Radamanthys é um homem incrível. Ele tem honra, luta por seu deus. Na verdade, eu luto por mim mesmo, mas isso é heresia, então é melhor dizer que luto por Atena e apenas por ela e não por todas as crianças sem infância como eu...

Talvez seja melhor admitir que luto por cada homem, mulher e criança que não viveria sem meus anônimos esforços.

Sou um herói que não vai ser reconhecido e meu orgulho não gosta muito disso e, ao mesmo tempo, eu sei que é como deve ser.

Estou sofrendo. A batalha é árdua e ele não é qualquer oponente. Eu sou poderoso e muito forte, mas já não tenho esperança de sobreviver.

Cada golpe dele me faz ter mais certeza que não terei um amanhã. O máximo de mim é dado em cada embate e eu estou cada vez mais extenuado. Minha única vontade é de não morrer em vão. Esse desgraçado vai comigo!

Eu vou morrer.

Sinceramente? Eu não me importo. Estou cansado. E talvez esteja apenas me acovardando um pouco, pois se eu sobrevivesse teria que dizer a ele...

**Take a breath, take it deep**

**Respire, respire fundo**

**Calm yourself, he says to me**

**Acalme-se, ele diz para mim**

**If you play, you play for keeps**

**Se você jogar, você jogue para ganhar**

**Take a gun, and count to three**

**Pegue uma arma, e conte até três**

**I'm sweating now, moving slow**

**Estou suando agora, me mexendo devagar**

**No time to think, my turn to go**

**Não há tempo para pensar, é a minha vez**

Eu ainda me lembro de quando começamos a conversar. Eu era apenas mais um cavaleiro chato e metido do Santuário...

Só que ele não concordava com isso e me disse que eu deveria parar de me esconder e ser eu mesmo. Fui ignorante com ele. Esbravejei que minha vida não era da conta dele e vi o olhar mais desprovido de sentimento que um ser humano já ousou ter.

- "Mentir para mim é fácil. Eu não sou sua consciência. O problema é que mentir para si mesmo é uma tremenda burrice. Nunca o considerei um idiota, Kardia."

Esse é Dégel. O cavaleiro de Aquário e também...

Ora, digamos que é alguém especial. Somente isso. Não quero tocar no assunto e...

O último golpe do Kyoto faz-me ter hemorragia interna. Como sei disso? Sou um cavaleiro de ouro e tive aulas de anatomia e muitas outras coisas. Meu cosmo é uma coisa estupenda e sei quando há algo errado.

Ou errado ao extremo.

É, parece que o momento chegou. Antes do que eu esperava. Bem, talvez nem tanto, apenas que eu ainda precisava dizer algo para alguém...

Ou apenas eu não preciso dizer nada a ninguém... Ele sabe... Sei que ele sabe. Desde o primeiro livro que lemos juntos, desde que ele sorriu. E, saibam de algo importante, ele não costuma sorrir, nem se importar, mas ele sorria para mim e se importava comigo.

Dégel de Aquário é meu melhor amigo. Não tive tempo de saber se era mais que isso, pois como eu disse, a vida de guerreiro e potencial ser exterminado antes dos vinte e cinco anos não é exatamente feita de jantares e romance...

Lemos um ótimo livro de estratégia militar juntos. Será que isso conta como romance?

Por Atena, como isso dói... Meu corpo está em chamas... Mais precisamente, meu coração devastado por uma doença incurável.

**And you can see my heart beating**

**E dá para ver o meu coração bater**

**You can see it through my chest**

**Dá para ver através do meu peito**

**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**

**Estou apavorado, mas não vou sair**

**Know that I must pass this test**

**Sei que preciso passar nesse teste**

**So just pull the trigger**

**Então simplesmente puxe o gatilho**

Engraçado. Quando eu contei a ele, de todas as reações possíveis, ele teve a mais impensável...

- "Kardia, se procura motivos para não treinar, não vai conseguir. E, por favor, eu não sou tolerante com autocomiseração. Você é um cavaleiro, viva como um."

Ainda ouço a voz dele...

Eu queria ter dito...

Outro golpe certeiro desse Kyoto desgraçado e eu não tenho muito tempo. Minhas memórias podem ser um bom alento enquanto sinto meus músculos doerem pelo esforço sobrehumano numa luta igualmente fora dos padrões da humanidade.

- "Como eu vivo e o que eu penso sobre minha doença não é problema seu. Não quero ser desagradável, mas não é da sua conta."

Sim, foi isso que eu disse e agora... Tudo que eu gostaria era de poder contar com alguém para me acompanhar em minha última cartada. Se bem que seria muito egoísmo meu agir assim.

É melhor que ele nunca saiba.

Que não faça a menor ideia.

Que apenas não sinta...

- "Eu o respeito como guerreiro, exijo que se concentre no que estamos fazendo!"

A voz metálida do ser loiro e porte elegante à minha frente me alerta que estou divagando um tanto demais no meio dessa luta. Creio que é hora.

- "Adeus!" É meu último brado quando meu coração ferve mais e mais. É um golpe suicida. Dizem que suicidas são covardes, eu não sou. Essa luta terá um desfecho único. Eu morrerei com honra e levarei junto esse ente feito de maldade.

- "Valentine... Por que está aqui?"

Ouço um murmúrio enquanto eu e ele nos tornamos moribundos. Dói. Não é pouco, mas nós dois não nos afastamos e nem fugimos. Eu ainda consigo rir. Meu ato supremo de entrega à Deusa. Minha última vontade.

Então consigo ver. Entre minha visão embaçada eu vejo uma figura esguia, alta, metida numa armadura de asas curvas e garras imensas que se fecham no torso de Radamanthys e o abraçam. Vislumbro um olhar verde, fios ruivos, e sinto na alma uma dor incomensurável. Quem é esse?

- "Não ficarás sozinho em teu último suspiro. Jamais o deixaria sozinho em momento tão doloroso. Eu estou aqui. E estarei novamente, numa outra vez."

A figura ruiva responde de maneira calma embora esteja sendo igualmente atingida pelo calor absurdo do corpo de Radamanthys.

- "Quem..." Eu murmuro e vejo o ruivo retirar o elmo e o cabelo ruivo estender-se pelas costas revestidas de metal. Então um olhar profundo me atira num mar de dúvidas.

- "Sou Valentine de Harpia e você está assassinando o único motivo que eu tenho para viver, mas eu compreendo. É seu trabalho, assim como é o dele. Apenas me deixe fazer o que eu preciso. Deixe-nos..."

Arregalo os olhos ao ver lágrimas correrem no rosto daquele ruivo e fico ainda mais impressionado quando ele sela os lábios do Kyoto num beijo.

Logo tudo está acabado. Eu tenho alguns momentos ainda. Radamanthys desaparece, seguido por Valentine.

**Say a prayer to yourself**

**Faça uma oração para você mesmo**

**He says close your eyes**

**Ele diz para fechar os olhos**

**Sometimes it helps**

**Às vezes ajuda**

**And then I get a scary thought**

**E então eu tenho pensamentos assustadores**

**That he's here means he's never lost**

**Já que ele está aqui, é porque ele nunca perdeu**

Estou sozinho. Hora de morrer.

Sento-me no chão, os batimentos do meu coração estão estranhos, falta-me ar e eu estremeço de dor. A armadura nunca pareceu tão pesada antes. Não consigo respirar muito bem.

Abaixo minha cabeça e sinto meu cosmo descontrolado buscar maneiras de me salvar. Ele não pode. Ninguém pode. Teria que ser assim alguma hora e pelo menos eu livrei o mundo de outro enviado de Hades.

Eu honrei meu nome, minha armadura e posso morrer em paz. Não fiz tudo que eu gostaria, mas vivi intensamente, lutei honradamente e aproveitei cada minuto.

Ao menos quanto ao meu trabalho...

- "Você nunca me disse, mas eu sei. Estou aqui."

Se meu coração não estivesse tão acelerado, estaria agora. De onde...

- "Dégel?"

Minha voz não tem imponência alguma, apenas fraqueza e surpresa. Eu não me sinto bem. Meus olhos pesam e minha mente está ficando nublada.

- "Dégel..."

Ele estava lá, Dégel estava lá. E eu não tive mais medo de coisa alguma. Consegui levantar os olhos para ele e minha alma vibrou numa intensidade que eu não conhecia. Ele está chorando! Eu nunca em toda minha vida vi esse homem chorar!

**And you can see my heart beating**

**E dá para ver o meu coração bater**

**You can see it through my chest**

**Dá para ver através do meu peito**

**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**

**Estou apavorado, mas não vou sair**

**Know that I must pass this test**

**Sei que preciso passar nesse teste**

**So just pull the trigger**

**Então simplesmente puxe o gatilho**

- "Eu não podia deixar você ir sem dizer que eu vou sentir sua falta e que eu espero que possamos nos reencontrar. Pelo que estudamos juntos, sabe que iremos voltar. Não sei quanto tempo, não sei quando, mas iremos voltar. Não se esqueça. Eu estarei lá. Minha alma é eterna, a sua também. Desculpe se falo depressa e se estou confuso, não era pra ser assim."

Dégel me deita em seu colo, retira meu elmo e desliza os dedos longos em meus cabelos. E ele continua chorando...

- "Nem sempre as palavras são ditas, mas eu acho que não é importante, não mais que o sentimento. Você compreende? Ainda está comigo, Kardia? Por favor, não me deixe sem saber... Você e eu..."

Eu mal consigo raciocinar. Não há muita elegância na morte, nem há muito tempo. Só há os olhos cheios de vida dele. Sinto-me feliz apesar de tudo e um pequeno sorriso me surge nos lábios arfantes.

- "Dégel..." Eu murmuro o nome dele novamente, a dor agora mal é suportável. Estou tonto, vejo cenas antigas, vejo lutas, vejo tudo que já fiz na vida. E eu vejo o rosto dele em quase todos os momentos mais especiais.

Porque ele sempre esteve ao meu lado e eu ao lado dele.

Como é possível a mim, aperto a mão dele e respiro o mais fundo que eu posso. Reabro meus olhos e não há mais medo, nem sofrimento.

- "Obrigado." Eu digo bem baixo e encosto minha cabeça nos ombros dele, estou tão cansado... – "Eu vou estar com você, de novo. Eu..." Não tenho mais tempo. Não consigo mais falar.

**As my life flashes before my eyes**

**A minha vida passa diante dos meus olhos**

**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**

**E eu me pergunto se algum dia verei o sol nascer novamente**

**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye**

**Tantos não tem a chance de dizer adeus**

**But it's too late too pick up the value of my life**

**Mas é tarde demais pra rever o valor da minha vida**

- "Eu sempre vou amar você." Escuto as palavras calmas de Dégel e ele levanta meu rosto e me beija. Eu nunca beijei ninguém antes... Como eu já expliquei, não era o foco da minha vida.

Eu nunca prestei atenção em mulheres.

E, antes que os sorrisinhos imbecis comecem, nem em homens.

Eu nunca pensei em nada além de lutar e vencer, desde que fui trazido ao Santuário que é assim. Foi assim por todos os minutos.

Mas eu acabo de descobrir que eu sempre prestei atenção em Dégel. E que ele é quem eu busquei a vida inteira, é minha paz. Eu já posso morrer, porque eu sei. Eu sei o que é amor e sei quem eu amo.

Quando os lábios dele se separam dos meus, não tenho forças. Não há mais chance alguma. – "Amor..." Minha última palavra.

Espero que ele entenda...

- "Você também é meu amor, Kardia. Vamos para casa..."

Meu cosmo se esvai aos poucos e eu posso ver... Eu ainda posso ver Dégel pegar meu corpo em seus braços e rumar para o Santuário. Eu vou pra casa...

**And you can see my heart beating**

**E dá para ver o meu coração bater**

**You can see it through my chest**

**Dá para ver através do meu peito**

**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**

**Estou apavorada, mas não vou sair**

**Know that I must pass this test**

**Sei que preciso passar nesse teste**

**So just pull the trigger**

**Então simplesmente puxe o gatilho**

**Sei que preciso passar nesse teste**

**So just pull the trigger.**

**Então simplesmente aperte o gatilho**

**

* * *

**Feliz Natal, Theka. Sabe o quanto eu te aprecio. Espero ter te feito feliz apesar de ser uma death fic. Estou vendo que terei que voltar para Saint Seiya com urgência, pois todos meus mais dignos amigos são desse fandom... Beijos.**  
**


End file.
